Fil de forum:Discussions et Hypothèses - Sabaody Park/@comment-27122608-20170804132128/@comment-37.171.226.156-20170816075720
84.6.192.189 a écrit : One Piece 875: A woman’s honor. Chopper and Brook are heading towards the Sunny. Choppers sees that a fishman is doing something. Forest: Luffy and the rest are still running away from Big Mom. As Big Mom is close to her, the Vivre card has no effect anymore. Nami continues to produce the thundercloud. Big Mom calls back Zeus but he’s still distraced by the thundercloud. Nami uses her ability and creates a weather egg and seduces Zeus. Prometheus tries to get Zeus back. Luffy attacks with a Jet Gatling to avenge King Baum. But it doesn’t impact Prometheus. Jinbei then attacks Prometheus and this time it works. According to Jinbei, Prometheus is an incarnation of flame, so it’s basically like a big fire talking to them. Zeus gets hooked by the weather egg. Zeus is in great joy because of how delicious it is. And because he ate the weather egg, he became even bigger. Nami activates the weather egg that’s inside Zeus. A huge thunder hits Big Mom. Chopper and Brook arrive at the Sunny but Perospero and co await them. Chopper and Brook get ready to fight to get back the Sunny. Meanwhile, Pudding and chiffon flying above the forest to find Sanji. Chiffon says that she wants to return the favors to the ones that helped out Lola and show her honor. Pudding finds Sanji. Pudding: “Big sister, he’s there! Sa…Sa…Sanji san (heart eyes)” But she turns to her evil face: “That guy Sanji is there!” Chiffon: Wait what?! Ces spoilers viennent de redit je ne sais pas si c'est les vrais si quelqu'un pourrait confirmer ça serait gentil. C'est presque le même spoiler que sur Orojackson : Detailed Summary 'Translated by @traffy_kun ' Chopper and brook are heading for the sunny-go . Chopper notice a fishman is doing something . woods Luffy's co. Are still running from BM , the vivre card is not working since mom herself is there . Mom trys to call on zeus but nami keep him distracted by thunder clouds and weather eggs . Luffy wants to avenge king bam so he attacks prometheus with gatelling gun with haki .. yet it doesn't affect prometheus . Jinbe uses "wave spear" this attack makes prometheus suffer . According to jinbe , Prometheus is the personification of fire , so he is just like a big fire . Zeus keeps on eating the weather eggs over enjoyed by the taste . Due to eating so much he became very big . Nami activates the "eggs" inside zeus . Nami : zeus breeze tenpo . A large thunder hits BM . Chopper co . Reach the sunny , to find themselves surronded by perospero's co . They plan to fight back to regain their ship . On the other hand , above the seducing woods pudding and chiffon appear . Chiffon thinks that she must help luffy's co who are the life-savers of Lola . Pudding spots Sanji from above . Pudding :I found them (big) sis . sa..sa..sanji-san is there (heart) . Evil pudding appears : that guy sanji is there . Chiffon : over there ?